Special Joint Task Force 121
Special Joint Task Force 121 is a faction that appears in Warzone and Warzone: Iron Wolf. Known members *Lt. Charlie "Spike" Thompson - The british field commander of Task Force 121 and main protagonist. Playable in all Task Force 121 missions and an SAS mission in the past. *SFC. "Wrecker" - The american genius and saboteur of Task Force 121. Appears in the most of Task Force 121 missions. *MSgt. "Psycho" - The canadian second in command of Task Force 121. Appears in the most of Task Force 121 missions. *Sgt. "Maverick" - The australian youngster of Task Force 121. Recently joined the force and appears in the most of the Task Force 121 missions. Multiplayer Task Force 121 appears in the multiplayer as a playable faction. The multiplayer announcer is Charlie "Spike" Thompson. Quotes Announcer: When Match begins: *"Show them what aggression is." *"Lock, load and rule the battlezone." *"Reach for the record, gentlemans." When taking the advantage in a match: *"We got them where we want them." *"We have the lead!" *"Expand our advantage, now!" *"Finish it now!" When losing the advantage in a match: *"Come on, focus up." *"We've lost the lead!" *"We lost grip on the situation." *"What the hell is wrong with you?! Fight back!" When a match is won: *"That's one for the record." *"Dead men tell no tales, good work." *"That's how we win a war." *"All right mates, we got 'em." When a match is lost: *"What the actual fuck..." *"How did those muppets kick our ass?" *"This wasn't supposed to happen." *"Next time, we clear our names." When a round is won: *"We showed them honor, get ready for the next round." *"Rounds over! Get ready for the next one!" When a round is lost: *"You need redemption, get ready for the next rounds." *"The round has been lost, redeem yourselves for the next one!" When a player is kicked: *"Bring me that bastard, i'll deal with him." When a flag is being secured: *"Securing alpha/bravo/charlie." *"Alpha/bravo/charlie lockdown." When a flag is being secured by enemy: *"Losing alpha/bravo/charlie." *"They got alpha/bravo/charlie." When a bomb is planted: *"Site is armed." When a kill is confirmed/denied: *"Kill confirmed/denied." Players: When an enemy is killed: *"Hostile K.I.A." *"Target neutralized." *"I've got a dead one." *"Target down." *"He's history." *"Right, E.K.I.A." When an enemy starts firing: *"Armed soldier upahead." *"Enemy gunfire, get down!" *"Shit, get out of the way!" When throeing a grenade: *"Danger close inbound." *"Grenade out." *"Flash out." *"Stun grenade, watch out." *"Placed claymore." *"Tossing C4!" *"Throwing bag of shit." (C4) When an enemy is knived: *"Sleeping time." *"Straight up in you." When the player is downed: *"I'm down, damn, i need help!" *"Medic!" *"Fuck, i'm still bleeding." When the player breaches a door: *"Going in!" *"Shoot 'em all." When the player revives a player: *"Your good to go." *"I got you, don't worry." *"Just a few scratches, get up." When the player is revived: *"I owe you, big time." *"I won't forget this." Themes